deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vindicator
"I'll slice and I'll dice and I'll mince ya to pieces!" Vindicator is a 5-star Creature of the Human faction. The defensive version of Arcane Sage,Vindicator role is more like to be a tanker rather than damage dealer like Arcane Sage. Acquiring Vindicator Vindicator can be obtained through an Event Booster or during a Holiday Event. Pictures ... Skills * Immunity 10 ** Grants 100% protection from DMG and effects from all magic skills. * Holy Shield 10 ** Creates a shield that grants 500 HP to max HP. Value of HP is restored during its turn. * Vacuum Bomb ** Deals 500 Direct DMG to enemy Creatures Directly across and adjacent to it. Melding As a tanker Vindicator need to pump up his defense a little bit, since he got nice skill set in Immunity 10 and Holy Shield 10. Frost Armor - This is absolutely the best way to make your Vindicator impenetrable, with Frost armor 5 or 7 he barely become the one man tank in your field. Revive - It is very logical to add revive on Vindicator,his role as a tanker will make your creature in graveyard will comes to play more often. Although becomes a tanker it's the first option but give him some offensive skill set also a good option. Sneak - Sneak probably the best offensive skill Vindicator have to had. Since he belongs to human deck he will be a damage dealer if he paired with Arcane Sage as Vacuum-Sneak duo. With Sneak 8 from Moon Guardian (a 5 star creature whose not so strong as a 5 star). But if you want to melded his skill into something else since acquiring Vindicator a little bit hard, definitely go for his Immunity 10. Pictures Vindicator backdrop.png Power Chart Strategies and Tactics Unmelded : A bit risky decision if you place him right away in the early round,since he got only protection from his Immunity,any physical damage definitely easily hurt him. Wait until your deck is ready then you can place him. Melded : Melded your card doesn't means you can place them anywhere or anytime you want. There's a reason why you evolve them and meld some skill into them. It always depends on their skill and sometimes it's a bit situational. Frost Armor - With Vindicator skill set, you really want him to take up position at the early round at the left tile. More effectively if paired with Immunity Sentry Angel. Revive - This is how to a deal with a situational situation. You really don't want to make Vindicator came up so early in battle, with revival skill it's better to summon him up later in mid-late round. Sneak - If Sneak added to Vindicator, it is better if you also brought Arcane Sage or place Vindicator in Dragon Rider's deck. Spawn him alongside Arcane Sage, and you'll get 1000 direct damage of Vacuum Bomb and not to mention both sneak from Vindicator and Arcane Sage will get activated makes them the Vacuum-Sneak duo. Category:Frost Armor Carrier Category:Revive Carrier Category:Recycle Carrier Category:Physical Protection Needed